Many electronic devices include a variety of different lamination stacks. Such lamination stacks may be used to form input devices, including trackpads, touch pads, touch screens, or other touch devices. It may be difficult to produce a lamination stack having a desired rigidity (e.g., flat and stiff with minimal thickness) and quality. The systems and techniques described herein may be used to produce lamination stack, such as for a trackpad or other touch device, having the necessary rigidity.